Noel Kreiss
Noel Kreiss é um personagem jogável e o deuteragonista de Final Fantasy XIII-2, e um personagem coadjuvante de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, Noel é o último humano que restou em 700 AF, que viajou de volta no tempo para mudar seu destino. Após encontrar Lightning em Valhalla, ele acompanha sua irmã, Serah Farron, em sua busca para encontrar Lightning no futuro. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Noel é chamado de "Caçador das Sombras" ("Shadow Hunter" em inglês), e age como um adversário de Lightning, já que ela luta para salvar as almas da humanidade ante do fim do mundo. Perfil Aparência 200px|left|thumb|Noel Kreiss. Noel é um homem de 18 anos de idade, com cabelos castanhos na altura de seu ombros e olhos azuis. Ele veste uma blusa meio aberta em formato de V preta com padrões tribais e uma figura de asas de anjo nas costas, junto com um pingente simples. Ele usa um bracelete de couro em seu braço esquerdo, um anel em sua mão direita, e envolve seu braço direito com um cordão; grandes calças azuis estilo sirwal com as bordas decoradas, e botas de couro pretas, parecidas com sandálias. Uma bolsa verde e uma adaga de caçador são ligados a parte de trás de seu cinto, que é adornado com pequenos apliques lavanda feitos de pano. Sob as asas de anjo na parte traseira de sua blusa e em sua adaga existem frases na escritura de Etro. A escritura em suas costas se traduz como: Buscador de Milagres na História do Fim - Peão do Reino Invisível, e o texto em sua adaga lê-se: Para a terra desolada em busca do passado da esperança. A espada que Noel empunha com a mão direita tem duas lâminas estilizadas como chamas vermelhas, enquanto a espada que ele empunha com a mão esquerda é amarela/marrom simples, semelhante a uma gládio. Suas espada com as duas lâminas pode segurar sua espada menor dentro de uma parte de metal oca presente no punho. Elas combinam e formam uma lança que também funciona como um dardo. Assis como em suas costas, a lâmina prata no centra da espada vermelha de Noel também tem asas vermelhas. Ele possui cinco trajes alternativos como parte dos conteúdos para baixar de Final Fantasy XIII-2: seu traje "Battle Attire" foi lançado em 10 de janeiro de 2012 no Japão, 07 de fevereiro nos Estados Unidos e foi incluído na Edição Nórdica do jogo, e também como parte do DLC bônus da pré-venda - "Fight in Style" - na Europa e Austrália; "Spacetime Guardian" foi lançado em fevereiro de 2012; "N7 Armor" foi lançada em março de 2012 e "Assassins Creed" foi lançado em abril 2012. Seu traje "Black Mage" foi lançada em maio de 2012. File:Noel Kreiss - Battle Attire.png|''Battle Attire''. File:Noel Kreiss - Spacetime Guardian.png|''Spacetime Guardian''. File:Noel Kreiss - N7 Armor.png|''N7 Armor''. File:Noel DLC Ezio.png|''Ezio Auditore''. File:Noel Kreiss - Black Mage Attire.png|''Black Mage''. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, a roupa de Noel permanece a mesma no projeto básico, mas usas alças, braçadeiras e seu esquema geral de cores tornou-se sombrio e tem cores mais suaves, possivelmente para refletir sua mudança de atitude. O projeto de sua espada, agora chamada de "Shadow Hunter" ("Caçadora das Sombras"), mudou: ela mantém a mesma estilização de chamas e é composta por suas lâminas que podem se combinar em uma lança, mas o esquema de cores é preto com linhas douradas através das lâminas e nos cabos. Se o jogador espera até o 7° Dia para lutar com Noel, ele usa seu traje Battle Attire de Final Fantasy XIII-2. Personalidade Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, Noel é uma pessoa arrogante, alegre, confiante, mas fala de modo calmo. Ele é um Caçador e lutador auto-suficiente. Devido aos efeitos de um paradoxo no tempo, Noel sofre amnésia. Vindo de um futuro onde a humanidade está quase extinta, ele tem alguns problemas em sua maneira de falar, então tende a falar de uma maneira direta. Ele é animado para explorar novos lugares e conhecer novas pessoas, e é definido pela sua determinação em proteger os outros, evidente pela forma que ele é protetor de Serah apesar de quase não conhecê-la. Ele é capaz de ficar firme na frente de outros, e se mantém calmo e recolhido ao enfrentar as pessoas que estão com raiva explícita, como os membros do NORA. Noel mantém suas crenças e costumes e como um resquício de sua educação, valoriza a vida e é relutante em ferir os outros a menos que necessário. Isso faz com que ele inicialmente não goste de Snow Villiers por sua personalidade impetuosa, e ter a cabeça nas nuvens, acreditando em auto-sacrifício. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, as atitudes de Noel em relação à vida mudaram. Ela já não sente a morte de ninguém ser acrescentada à consciência já sobrecarregada, embora suas ações de matar pessoas sejam apenas quando necessário, permanecendo em seu trabalho como vigilante. Ele é mais sério, determinado e agressivo do que ele era 500 anos antes, embora parcialmente retorne ao seu "eu" antigo após Lightning ajudá-lo a deixar sua culpa ir. História ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After 200px|right|thumb|Noel descobre o que ele deve fazer para se tornar o novo Guardião da Yeul. Noel foi a penúltima criança a nascer na tribo dos Farseers que vivei uma existência nômade no Gran Pulse arruinado, 200 anos depois de Cocoon cair após seu pilar de cristal quebrar. O evento deixou o mundo em ruínas e a guerra começou, matando a maioria da humanidade. Depois dos pais de Noel morrerem, ele passou a ser criado por sua avó. Quando Noel tinha três anos, a vidente Paddra Nsu-Yeul nasceu e Caius Ballad chegou na aldeia. A avó de Noel explicou que Caius é o Guardião e que Yeul vive longe das pessoas para que não use seu poder de previsão para o mal, embora Caius permita-a ficar na aldeia e viver uma vida normal. Noel tinha três amigos: um menino chamado Yanny, o primo de Yani, Rigo, e uma garota chamada Natarle. Um dia, enquanto Noel e Yanny estavam brincando com Yeul, que tinha três anos de idade, eles foram atacados por um Strigoi e salvos por Caius, inspirando Noel a seguir Caius, para se tornar forte como ele. Apesar de inicialmente odiá-lo, Noel se tornou o aluno de Caius para se tornar o novo Guardião de Yeul. Um dia antes do aniversário de Yeul, Yanny vai caçar sozinho e não retorna após uma discussão acalorada com Noel. Rigo já tinha morrido de forma imprudente tentando para um Adamantoise por conta própria. Após a avó de Noel ter morrido, ele e Yeul viveram com a família de Natarle, mas depois de todos os adultos da aldeia falerecem, Natarle adoentou-se gravemente e morreu também, deixando Noel, Yeul e Caius como os únicos vivos. Depois de matar um Behemoth sozinho, Noel é reconhecido por Caius como forte o suficiente para se tornar o Guardião de Yeul. Descobrindo que isso significaria que ele teria que matar Caius para sucedê-lo pela antiga tradução dos Farseer, Noel se recusa a enfrentá-lo. Noel queria levar Yeul a uma jornada para encontrar outras pessoas para que ela não ficasse mais sozinha, mas Caius diz que isso é um sonho fútil. Depois de saber que, se o Coração do Chaos dentro de Caius parar de bater, a deusa Etro irá morrer, desencadeando o Chaos de Valhalla e destruindo o passado, Noel é forçado a lutar contra ele e é derrotado. Caius vai à Valhalla para continuar a sua determinação de libertar Yeul de seu destino. No dia seguinte, Yeul revela a Noel que ela teve uma visão dele discutindo com Caius e o Portão da Deusa. Ela revela que cada vez que uma vidente vê o futuro, sua expectativa de vida diminui até sua morte. Noel jura aproveitar o valor o tempo que lhe resta com Yeul. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before left|200px|thumb|Noel conforta Yeul, prestes a morrer. No final de sua vida, Noel encontra Yeul orando no Farseers' Relic. Ela promete a Noel, que estava quase chorando, que eles iriam se encontrar novamente antes de se desintegrar em luz. Ele embarca em uma jornada para encontrar Valhalla, tornando-se um guerreiro digno de ser reconhecido por Etro, e ganhar o poder do Chaos necessário para mudar seu destino. Quando estava perto da morte, seu corpo se torna frio e indiferente, e vendo a determinação inabalável de Noel, Etro abre o portão para ele. Final Fantasy XIII-2 200px|right|thumb|Noel entra em Valhalla. Noel emerge do Portão de Etro no céu de Valhalla, e é salva por Lightning, que estava voando em Bahamut. Reconhecendo Noel a partir de uma visão que teve, Lightning diz a ele para guiar sua irmã Serah para Valhalla, e trabalhar em conjunto com ela para o futuro. Ela lhe dá um Moogle chamado Mog para manter Serah segura e garante a fuga de Noel, mas ele havia perdido a maior parte de suas memórias. Chegando de um Portal Temporal com a forma de um meteorito na Nova Bodhum em 3 AF, Noel salva Serah quando ela é atacada por monstros. Serah diz à ele que viu-o com Lightning e Mog em um sonho. Ele diz que veio de 700 anos do futuro, e se oferece para levá-la à Lightning. O meteorito era um Portal Temporal e Noel diz à Serah que Lightning estava esperando-a no outro lado. No dia seguinte, Noel e Serah entram no Portal Temporal após encontrarem um artefato para ativá-lo, e caem através do Historia Crux. Eles aparecem nas Ruínas Bresha em 5 AF, e são atacados por um gigante invisível, Atlas, que recua para mais profundo nas ruínas. Eles são levados em custódia, mas são libertados pela cientista da Academy, Alyssa Zaidelle, que queria aprender sobre os Portais e paradoxos, mas, como Atlas estava causando problemas ao redor das ruínas, elas foram fechadas. Noel e Serah resolvem o paradoxo que afetava a área, destruindo Atlas, e assim, as Ruínas Bresha são restauradas à sua antiga glória. Depois de encontrar um artefato e ativar outro Portal, Serah tem uma visão e diz à Noel que não era nada, embora ele não acredite. Noel, Mog e Serah entram novamente no Historia Crux e viajam para o Yaschas Massif de 10 AF. A área estava escurecida por um eclipse solar paradoxal, e eles acabam encontrando o líder da Academy, Hope Estheim, agora tendo 24 anos de idade, que tinha pelo conhecimento de Noel devido aos acontecimentos nas Ruínas Bresha há cinco anos. Hope e Alyssa, que tinha se tornado assistente de Hope, falam sobre os Farseer que viviam nas ruínas Paddra, e uma Yeul vidente que tinha previsto a destruição da nação. Noel usa uma das ferramentas de Hope, um dispositivo antigo chamado Oracle Drive, para projetar imagens de Lightning e os eventos do dia do Ragnarok de dez anos antes. thumb|left|200px|Noel e Serah encontram Caius e Yeul em Oerba. Em Oerba de 200 AF, os três ativam o Oracle Drive na escola velha da aldeia, mostrando imagens do reencontro de Serah com Lightning após a cristalização de Cocoon. Quando Noel e Serah são confrontados por Caius e Yeul, Noel chama se nome, mas ela diz que não é sua Yeul. Caius explica que Yeul não existe como uma única pessoal, e que ele veio punir Noel e Serah por interferir no cronograma. Antes de Caius poder matar Noel, Yeul cai, dizendo que o tempo já foi alterado, e ela e Caius saem. Voltando ao Yaschas Massif de 1X AF, Serah e Noel entram em uma realidade alternativa onde o eclipse nunca ocorreu e vêem as imagens, agora claras, de Lightning em Valhalla, e o Oracle Drive também projeta imagens de Caius e Cocoon caindo. Noel diz que, em seu tempo, o mundo caiu em ruínas após a queda de Cocoon, mas Serah garante que pode impedir isso. Na outra vez que eles entram em um Portal, eles são levados ao Void Beyond, o reino entre os Portais Temporais. Como Serah começa a duvidar se eles encontrariam mesmo sua irmã, Noel tranquiliza-a, dizendo que eles estavam um passo mais perto de Lightning a cada Portal que eles atravessavam. Depois de ativar um Portal em túneis subterrâneos das Ruínas Bresha, Noel fica preocupado com Serah e pergunta se ela estava tendo mais visões, mas ela mente para ele novamente. No Sunleth Waterscape de 300 AF, eles testemunham um Miniflan aparecer do nada em um fenômeno causado por um paradoxo. Serah tem uma visão e corre, frenética. Noel segue-a e eles encontram seu noivo, Snow, sendo atacado por um Royal Ripeness. Noel diz à ele que vai lidar com as coisas, mas Snow não concorda e os três derrotam o monstro juntos. Os ''miniflans se juntam e transformam-se no monstro novamente, e o grupo recua por insistência de Noel. Ele critica Snow, dizendo-lhe que as pessoas que não sabem recuar não vivem por muito tempo, mas finalmente decide colocar suas diferenças de lado e trabalha com ele. Depois de encontrar um artefato para abrir um Portal para o próximo local, Noel diz à Snow que ele esperasse sua volta e a de Serah. 200px|right|thumb|Noel repreende Snow. No Coliseum, Noel, Serah e Mog encontram o Árbitro do Tempo, que exige que eles saiam e lhes dá um Fragmento em troca. Noel diz que Snow é o tipo de pessoa que gosta de carregar o perigo de pensar que auto-sacrifício vai salvar a todos, mas só recebe em troca pessoas inocentes mortas. Depois deles derrotarem o Faeryl no Archylte Steppe de ??? AF, e resolvem a anomalia que fazia o Real Ripeness continuar crescendo, Noel e Serah retornam ao Sunleth Waterscape e não encontram Snow esperando por eles como havia prometido, mas na frente do flan, que havia diminuído. Depois de derrotar definitivamente o flan gigante, Noel acusa Snow de ser egocêntrico e nunca pensar em como ele fere as pessoas que ele supostamente protege. Snow diz à ele que deve proteger seus entes queridos em seu tempo, mas Noel diz que ele não podia proteger todos e era por isso que ele estava sozinho. Snow confia a segurança de Serah à Noel e desaparece. Noel especula que foi porque ele não pertencia àquele momento e o paradoxo tinha sido desfeito. Voltando ao Void Beyond, Serah pergunta à Noel se Yeul também estava viajando através do tempo. Noel acredita que as tribos Farseer tiveram uma menina com a mesma aparência e poder, e o nome Yeul foi passado entre as gerações. Quando Serah pergunta se sua época iria mudar se eles resolvessem os paradoxos, Noel acredita que será um futuro onde ele não existirá, mas tudo estava bem se tudo ficasse melhor se ele nunca tivesse nascido. thumb|left|200px|Noel com Serah e Yeul, caída em seus braços. Os três chegam a cidade de Academia em 400 AF, onde as pessoas foram misteriosamente transformadas em Cie'th. Caius aparece e chama-lhes de contradições da linha do tempo. Ele diz à Serah e Noel que eles foram mortos depois de descobrirem a história proibida selada dentro de uma torre 200 anos atrás e agora aparecem diante dele vivos e bem, um paradoxo em si. Os dois encontram Yeul sendo atacada por Cie'th, e Noel pega Yeul, que estava morrendo, nos braços, e ela diz que Caius não estava na cidade. Eles usam o artefato dado por Yeul para viajarem 200 anos no passado para a Torre Augusta, onde Noel e Serah descobrem que Hope tinha criado um Proto fal'Cie para manter Cocoon no céu seu seu pilar. Noel confessa que ele tinha sentido algo estranho no Caius que eles encontraram na Academia, e pensa que ele não era o verdadeiro. Ele, Serah e Mog encontram uma duplicata de Alyssa que lhes diz que um incidente ocorreu na Torre 187 anos antes, em 13 AF: Hope e Alyssa reais foram mortos, como eles estavam no caminho da IA do Proto fal'Cie, e agora eles sabem a história proibida da torre, e não podiam sair. Nos andares superiores da Torre, eles encontram a Yeul que haviam conhecido em Oerba, que lhes dá um artefato e implora que eles protejam o tempo. Ela revela que Caius é imortal e retém a memória de todos os eventos do cronograma, e também que Lightning desapareceu porque o futuro tinha sido mudado, e se Serah e Noel resolvessem os paradoxos, o passado vai voltar à forma que Serah lembrava-se. Yel continua, contando que o Caius da Academia era uma cópia feita pelo Proto fal'Cie Adam, a fonte do paradoxo, e o real estava na Torre, e então implora que eles mostrassem-na um novo futuro. Noel, Mog e Serah batalham contra Adam, que volta sempre que é derrotado até Serah apagá-lo da existência gritando com Hope por criá-lo. Ela tem outra visão e desmaia, mas Noel a traz de volta. thumb|200px|Noel é salvo de seu sonho por Serah. Os três retornam à Academia de 4XX AF, onde encontram uma realidade alternativa, onde a cidade é o pacífica e o Proto fal'Cie não existia. Eles encontram-se com Hope e Alyssa, que explicam que ele descartou o projeto Proto fal'Cie depois de ver Serah gritando com ele através de um Oracle Drive, e depois, junto de Alyssa, entrou em uma cápsula do tempo que havia inventado. Eles planejavam construir um Cocoon feito pelo homem que flutuasse, através do uso de Graviton Cores. Depois de encontrar todos, Noel e Serah obtém um artefato de Alyssa. Eles entram no Historia Crux, mas Noel se separa de Serah e Mog, como resultado da traição de Alyssa, depois de ter um artefato que na realidade era uma armadilha de Caius. Noel aparece no Void Beyond e confronta Caius, mas é derrotado e desaparece em um mundo dos sonhos com base em sua terra natal, revivendo uma parte de seu passado sem reconhecer Serah, que estava o seguindo e observando. Quando ele estava sendo puxado do chão em direção a uma luz no céu, Serah agarra seu braço e grita com ele, fazendo-o se lembrar dela. Ela diz à ele que ele estava em um sonho, que era uma restauração do Mundo Agonizante. Noel diz à Serah que tinha recuperado algumas de suas memórias e que ela estava em risco de morte, uma vez que ela tem os Olhos de Etro como Yeul, mas Serah opta continuar, uma que é o que Lightning quer. Ativando um Oracle Drive no Farseers' Relic, os dois vêem que a última visão de Yeul foi imagens granuladas dela se reunindo com Noel. Ele promete resolver as coisas com Caius quando descobre que ele era o causador dos paradoxos. Eles surgem no que parecia ser Nova Bodhum de 700 AF. A vila era um terreno baldio, e, na praia, Lightning aparece a partir de um Portal dizendo que eles estão em um futuro que ela não havia conseguido salvar. Ela diz que Caius planeja matar Etro enquanto ela dorme em Valhalla e desencadear o Chaos para o mundo através de uma porta invisível que se abre para as almas dos que partiram para criar um mundo atemporal. Lightning continua dizendo que, em 500 AF, Caius tentará derrubar o antigo Cocoon e o novo de Hope de uma só vez. Mog revela o último Portal Temporal e Lightning retornar para Valhalla. Noel, Mog e Serah viajam para a Academia de 500 AF, a época da profecia da queda de Cocoon, e ouve a voz de Yeul dizendo-lhes para não lutar contra Caius e arriscar matar Etro. Caius entra na Academia de Valhalla para combatê-los e abre um buraco de minhoca no céu. Ele, em sua forma de Chaos Bahamut, voa para ele. 200px|left|thumb|Noel enfrenta Caius. Noel, Mog e Serah saltam para o buraco de minhoca e saem em Valhalla. Odin salva-os de sua queda antes de enfrentar Caius na praia. Noel tenta convencê-lo que Yeul queria renascer para que ela pudesse estar com ele, mas Caius não ouve e Noel ataca-o. Como eles caem em um abismo sem fundo sob as ondas de Chaos de Valhalla, eles são salvos por Lightning. Depois que Serah e Noel derrotam Jet Bahamut, ele diz à Caius que não tem a intenção de matá-lo. Caius afirma ter matado Lightning, mas Noel sabia que ele estava mentindo. Ele desarma Caius quando ele ameaça Serah e se prepara para matá-lo, mas para no último instante. Caius acerta a adaga de Noel em seu peito, dizendo-lhe para suportar o paradoxo eterno. Noel lamenta por Caius, que tinha sido consumido pela tristeza e desespero devido a assistir tantas Yeuls morrerem ao longo dos séculos, e por ele ter procurado morrer em Valhalla. Ele coloca sua espada como um memorial, esperando que ex-mentor encontrasse a paz. thumb|200px|Noel, Mog e Hope lamentam a morte de Serah. Noel, Serag e Mog retornam à Gran Pulse em 500 AF para encontrar o novo Cocoon de Hope, Bhunivelze, à tona. Após o portão para Valhalla ser fechado, Serah agradece Noel, mas tem outra visão e morre em seus braços. Enquanto Noel, Mog e Hope lamentam por Serah, o mundo começa a escurecer e Mog enfraquece, e revela que Etro não estava mais viva. Noel lembra-se das palavras de Caius sobre o Coração de Etro, ele tinha sido dado a ele eras trás, percebendo que ele tinha caído na armadilha de Caius e matou a deusa, fazendo Gran Pulse e Bhunivelze serem infectados pelo Chaos. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII 200px|left|thumb|Noel, o Caçador das Sombras. Com o tempo, Gran Pulse e Valhalla fundiram-se e formaram uma cadeia de ilhas em um mar de Chaos que ficou conhecido como Nova Chrysalia. Em ''Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence, foi revelado que Noel, Hope, Snow e Sazh começaram uma missão para ajudar o mundo. Ajudando Snow a caçar monstros, Noel sentia que ajudar as pessoas permitia-lhe expiar seus erros, mas Snow nunca o culpou pela morte de Serah, mas isso era demais para Noel suportar, e depois do desaparecimento de Hope, ele perdeu o contato com Snow. Quando a Ordem da Salvação apareceu como a nova autoridade do mundo, Noel desconfiava deles e se esgueirou para dentro da Catedral de Luxerion para adverti-los, ganhando o título de Caçador das Sombras. Descobrindo que Snow tinha aceito o título de "Chefe" pela Ordem, Noel irritou-se com eles e recusou a considerar o lado de Snow na história. Quando os rumores do Salvador começaram a espalhar-se, Lumina apareceu junto de um Oracle Drive contendo uma profecia falsa onde Noel matava Lightning e se reunia com Yeul no novo mundo. Ele tinha sido consumido pela culpa, sentindo-se responsável pelo estado atual do mundo e a morte de Serah. Ele se tornou um vigilante em Luxerion e desenvolveu uma reputação como um espadachim e inimigo mortal da Ordem, ganhando seguimento dos Filhos de Etro. Noel testemunha a chegada de Lightning em Luxerion e persegue-a enquanto ela investiga os assassinatos de mulheres com cabelos rosa na cidade sendo cometidos pelos seguidores fanáticos dos Filhos de Etro. Quando Lightning encontra um Oracle Drive, Noel embosca-a e brevemente a confronta enquanto Lumina assiste, se divertindo. Ele explica que a profecia diz que ela precisava morrer em suas mãos, mas foge quando vê que não é a hora certa de matá-la. 200px|right|thumb|Noel se choca com Lightning. Quando Lightning salva a mais nova vítima dos Filhos de Etro, Noel ajuda-a despachando os cultistas, e a diz que eles não tem nenhuma afiliação com "fanáticos com sangue em suas mãos". Uma vez que os membros do culto são derrotados, Noel e Lightning apontam suas espadas um para o outro, mas antes que possam iniciar a batalha, ele ouve sentinelas da Ordem se aproximando e foge, convidando Lightning a persegui-lo para o Den of Shadows. Lightning encontra-o por meio de outro Oracle Drive, vendo a profecia e reafirmando sua crença de que ele deve matá-la. Ela chega a compreender que Noel estava obcecado com a profecia pela esperança de encontrar Yeul novamente. Provocado por Lightning, e acreditando que uma morte final sobre sua consciência não significa nada, Noel ataca. Quando ele consegue sua chance de acertar Ligtning, acaba destruindo o Oracle Drive, sabendo que matar Lightning não era o que Yeul queria. O espírito de Yeul aparecer a partir do Oracle Drive danificado para dizer-lhe que eles irão reunir-se em breve, dando encerramento, como Lightning salva a de Noel. Ele pergunta-se se o novo mundo de Bhunivelze será um paraíso, mas Lightning diz que será um mundo onde as pessoas vão simplesmente viver e trabalhar juntas. Noel decide para de viver as sombras, e se afasta. Mais tarde, Lightning pode encontrá-lo em torno da cidade, ainda ajudando os cidadãos. 200px|left|thumb|Noel reunido com Yeul. Na noite do último dia de Nova Chrysalia, Noel vai à Catedral de Luxerion e salva Lightning de uma Chimera, curioso para saber porque ela estava lutando contra a Ordem. Ele conclui que poderia haver apenas uma única razão para ela voltar-se contra Bhunivelze: para salvar Serah. Noel luta ao lado dela e fica para trás para segurar devotos de Bhunivelze enquanto Lightning corria para parar o Soulsong. Ela conclui a tarefa com êxito, mas Noel e os outros são capturados por Bhunivelze com suas almas seladas em seu corpo. Lightning viaja para o Cosmogenesis para enfrentar Bhunivelze e libertar Noel e as outras almas, e, no final, eles trabalham juntos para derrotar o deus. Como o Apocalipse, Noel encontra Yeul e suas vidas passadas que tinham concordado em permanecer no recém-formado Reino invisível para preencher a posição da falecida Etro na manutenção da estabilidade do novo mundo. Ele protesta sua escolha, e Caius, que estava vivo devido a ser a personificação do próprio Chaos, pergunta se ele preferia tomar o lugar de Etro do que deixar Yeul ser ligada a outro destino. Quando Noel estava disposto a assumir o cargo, Caius joga ele para longe da destruição de Nova Chrysalia, e ele aparece ao lado da encarnação final da Yeul de seu tempo, cumprindo a promessa que tinha feito a ele, e partem para o novo mundo juntos. ''Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories- No novo mundo, os renascidos Yeul e Noel deslocaram-se para uma região subtropical, onde eles vivem em uma casa de madeira de dois andares perto de um mercado, já que depois de uma época de solidão cada um encontra a visão de confortar as pessoas. Quando visitados por Aoede, uma repórter que investigava história de pessoas que tem memórias de outro mundo, Noel relata sua história na linha do tempo alternativa do antigo mundo em 700 AF e sobre ser o Caçador das Sombras em Luxerion. Ele admite que seu tempo em Nova Chrysalia e o pesar da morte de Serah deu-lhe uma compreensão do porquê Caius quis destruir o mundo. Após a entrevista, os três almoçam no mercado e Noel gentilmente assiste Yeul enquanto ela dança em devaneio em todos os pontos turísticos. Antes de Aoede ir embora, Noel conta onde Vanille e Fang estavam. Jogabilidade Final Fantasy XIII-2 [[Arquivo:FF13-2-behemoth_launched.jpg|200px|right|thumb|Noel em batalha como um ''Commando.]] Noel começa com os papéis Commando, Ravager e Sentinel. Ele é melhor como Commando e Synergist, e é um bom Medic. Ele também é um bom Sentinel devido ao seu alto HP, e não é tão proficiente como um Saboteur, pois aprende apenas alguns feitiços desse papel. A Full ATB Skill de Noel é Meteor Javelin, uma habilidade Commando que atinge o inimigo várias vezes, mas enche a barra de stagger. Sua habilidade é, assim, melhor utilizada quando o inimigo está prestes a se recuperar do stagger. Armas 100px|right|thumb Noel luta com duas espadas, que podem ser combinadas em uma lança para acertar inimigos e jogá-las como um dardo. Nas memórias de Noel, é revelado que ele escolheu lutar com dias espadas, porque ele não podia ser melhor que Caius com uma espada. Algumas de suas espadas: Exploda, Rune Tooth, Sargatanas, e The Tower, são referências das espadas de ladrão de Zidane Tribal de Final Fantasy IX. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII 200px|right|thumb|Lightning batalhando contra Noel. Noel é confrontado como um chefe para Lightning durante sua missão principal em Luxerion. Se o jogador aguarda até o 8° Dia ou mais para lutar contra Noel, ele irá vestir um traje diferente, o traje DLC ''"Battle Attire" de Final Fantasy XIII-2, e usa outra arma, a Endless Paradox. Neste caso, ele é chamado de "Noel Kreiss +" e tem aumento de estatísticas. Citações Criação e Desenvolvimento 200px|thumb|right|Conceito de arte de Noel. Tal como aconteceu com os outros personagens de Final Fantasy XIII-2, o rosto de Noel foi projetado por Tetsuya Nomura, enquanto seu corpo e roupas foram desenhados por Yusuke Naora. Noel foi revelado pela primeira vez em screenshots e um vídeo teaser do trailer da E3 2O13 de Final Fantasy XIII-2. Ele foi feito como um personagem recém-chegado que sabia pouco sobre Cocoon e Gran Pulse, pois os desenvolvedores queriam que ele estivesse em uma posição semelhante a um jogador recém-chegado de Final Fantasy XIII. Naora projetou Noel com sua profissão como um caçador em mente. Ele deu à Noel roupas leves e uma bolsa para levar uma adaga. Os desenvolvedores desenharam várias diferenças entre Noel e Snow. O diretor do jogo, Motomu Toriyama, descreve Noel "possuindo um cavalheirismo diferente de Snow", enquanto o produtor do jogo, Yoshinori Kitase, descreve Snow como "atraente e elegante", e Snow como "durão". Comparando-o com Lightning, Toriyama chama Noel de "um jovem corajoso sobrecarregado por um destino sombrio - um tipo de protagonista diferente de Lightning. Yusuke Naora disse que se baseou para fazer as cores da espada Flame Fossil, vermelho e amarelo, nas espadas do protagonista original sem nome de Final Fantasy III na arte de Yoshitaka Amano. Como disse Kitase, Noel foi criado como um protagonista masculino, com uma idade semelhante à de Serah como um contraponto depois que ela foi nomeada como o protagonista feminino. O apelo de Noel como um personagem vem dele ser de um ambiente muito diferente do de Serah e Lightning, fazendo-o "destacar sua realidade e ignorar a vida em Cocoon", e "um protagonista bem além de seus anos". Ao projetar as armas de Noel e Serah para Final Fantasy XIII-2, os desenvolvedores queriam armas que poderiam tanto ser usadas tanto para combate corpo a corpo quanto para os de distância. É por isso que Serah tem uma arma que pode alternar entre as formas de um arco e uma espada, e Noel tem lâminas gêmeas que podem ser combinadas em uma lança. Música tema "Noel's Theme", composta por Naoshi Mizuta. é uma faixa proeminente em Final Fantasy XIII-2, servindo como base para o tema de batalha principal, "The Last Hunter". Ela tem uma versão lírica intitulada "Noel's Theme ~Last Jouney~", entre os diversos arranjos, que é remixada como a sombria "Noel's Theme ~The Shadow Hunter~", e brevemente reprisada em "Noel & Yuel ~The Promise~" em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Outras Aparições ''Final Fantasy Tactics S right|Sprite de Noel Noel aparece como um personagem recrutável em ''Final Fantasy Tactics S. Ele é da raça dos Visitors e tem Shadow Hunter como sua principal classe. Seu ataque é Volatile Spark e sua habilidade é Metor Javelin. File:FFTS Noel Icon.png|Ícone de Noel do Tactics S. File:FFTS_Noel_Portrait2.png|Retrato de Noel do Tactics S. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call right|150px|Noel em Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. Noel aparece como um personagem desbloqueável, através do recolhimento de ''Fragmentos de Cristal Pùrpura. Ele é um personagem orientado por Ofensividade e Defesa. Estatísticas Habilidades ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Noel aparece em ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy como um personage jogável. Sua arma inicial é a Hunting Sword. File:PFF Noel Illust.png|Ilustração de Noel. File:PFF Noel.png|Sprite de Noel. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Noel aparece como um ''Legend em Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Ele é retratado em sua roupa padrão de Final Fantasy XIII-2. Ele foi introduzido pela primeira vez no evento Final Fantasy XIII-2 Incursion from Valhalla, onde suas habildades e armas ficaram utilizáveis para confrontar Atlas e Chaos Bahamut. Cartas de Habilidade= File:FFAB Ruin - Noel R.png|Ruin ®. File:FFAB Ruin - Noel R+.png|Ruin (R+). File:FFAB Meteor Javelin - Noel SR.png|Meteor Javelin (SR). File:FFAB Ruinga - Noel SR.png|Ruinga (SR). File:FFAB Storm Blow - Noel SR.png|Storm Blow (SR). File:FFAB Meteor Javelin - Noel SR+.png|Meteor Javelin (SR+). File:FFAB Ruinga - Noel SR+.png|Ruinga (SR+). File:FFAB Storm Blow - Noel SR+.png|Storm Blow (SR+). File:FFAB Blindside - Noel SSR.png|Blindside (SSR). File:FFAB Galestrike - Noel SSR.png|Galestrike (SSR). File:FFAB Ravage - Noel SSR.png|Ravage (SSR). File:FFAB Sparkstrike - Noel SSR.png|Sparkstrike (SSR). File:FFAB Blindside - Noel SSR+.png|Blindside (SSR+). File:FFAB Galestrike - Noel SSR+.png|Galestrike (SSR+). File:FFAB Ravage - Noel SSR+.png|Ravage (SSR+). File:FFAB Sparkstrike - Noel SSR+.png|Sparkstrike (SSR+). File:FFAB Adrenaline - Noel UR.png|Adrenaline (UR). File:FFAB Blizzaga - Noel UR.png|Blizzaga (UR). File:FFAB Deathblow - Noel UR.png|Deathblow (UR). File:FFAB Meteor Javelin - Noel UR.png|Meteor Javelin (UR). File:FFAB Meteor Javelin - Noel UR 2.png|Meteor Javelin (UR). File:FFAB Blizzaga - Noel UR+.png|Blizzaga (UR+). File:FFAB Meteor Javelin - Noel UR+.png|Meteor Javelin (UR+). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:Aeroga Brigade.png|Aeroga (Evocação). File:FFAB Galestrike - Noel Legend SR.png|Galestrike (SR). File:FFAB Meteor Javelin - Noel Legend SR.png|Meteor Javelin (SR). File:FFAB Galestrike - Noel Legend SR+.png|Galestrike (SR+). File:FFAB Meteor Javelin - Noel Legend SR+.png|Meteor Javelin (SR+). File:FFAB Blindside - Noel Legend SSR.png|Blindside (SSR). File:FFAB Galestrike - Noel Legend SSR.png|Galestrike (SSR). File:FFAB Ravage - Noel Legend SSR.png|Ravage (SSR). File:FFAB Sparkstrike - Noel Legend SSR.png|Sparkstrike (SSR). File:FFAB Blindside - Noel Legend SSR+.png|Blindside (SSR+). File:FFAB Galestrike - Noel Legend SSR+.png|Galestrike (SSR+). File:FFAB Ravage - Noel Legend SSR+.png|Ravage (SSR+). File:FFAB Sparkstrike - Noel Legend SSR+.png|Sparkstrike (SSR+). File:FFAB Deathblow - Noel Legend UR.png|Deathblow (UR). File:FFAB Meteor Javelin - Noel Legend UR.png|Meteor Javelin (UR). File:FFAB Meteor Javelin - Noel Legend UR 2.png|Meteor Javelin (UR). File:FFAB Meteor Javelin Legend UR+.png|Meteor Javelin (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Noel aparece no jogo exclusivo para o Japão ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, publicado pela Square Enix. A maioria de suas cartas são do elemento Trovão, mas algumas delas são do elemento Fogo. File:Noel PR TCG.png|Carta da render oficial de Noel (Fogo). File:Noel TCG.png|Carta que mostra Noel na Academia de 400 AF. File:Noel BlackMage TCG.png|Carta que mostra deu DLC, "Black Mage". File:Noel3 TCG.png|Carta que mostra Noel em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. File:Noel2 TCG.png|Carta. File:Noel TCG (Full).png|Carta. File:Noel5 TCG.png|Carta. File:Serah & Noel TCG.png|Carta. Galeria ;Final Fantasy XIII-2 File:FFXIII-2.jpg|Arte do elenco principal feita por Isamu Kamikokuryu. File:Noel-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Arte de Noel. File:Noel-Concept-Art.png|Arte conceitual. File:Noel-concept-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Obra da adaga de Noel. File:FFXIII-2 Noel's Pecks Artwork.jpg|Obra do tórax de Noel. File:FFXIII-2 Noel ME3 Artwork.jpg|Obra dos guardiões da linha do tempo. File:Noel-masseffect-ffxiii2.png|Obra da roupa DLC de Mass Effect. File:Noel - Cinematic Action.jpg|Noel lançando-se no Paradox Alpha em uma "Ação Cinematográfica". File:Noel in the Hisrtoria Crux.png|Noel flutuando pelo Historia Crux. File:Prada Noel.jpg|Noel com uma roupa do Prada 2012 Men's Spring/Summer Collection. File:Prada Noel2.jpg|Noel com outra roupa do Prada 2012 Men's Spring/Summer Collection. File:FFXIII-2 Retro Noel Field Sprite.png|''Trailer Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Retro-spective. File:FFXIII-2 Steam Card Battle.png|Carta do Steam "Battle". ;Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII File:LRFFXIII The Shadow Hunter.jpg|Conceito de arte de Noel em sua morada. Na tinta vermelha, lê-se: "O Libertador deve sofrer a morte nas mãos do Caçador Sombrio" na escritura de Etro. File:LRFFXIII - Noel's dual blades.png|O novo modelo das lâminas duplas de Noel usadas contra Lightning. File:Lightning vs Noel.jpg|''Screenshot antigo de Lightning e Noel confrontando-se. File:LRFFXIII Lightning saves Noel.png|Lightning salva a alma de Noel. File:Serah Noel LRFFXIII Retro.png|Noel encontra Serah no Trailer Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Retro-spective. File:Noel's-adobe-LRFFXIII.jpg|A morada de Noel no Warren. Etimologia Noël é o francês de "Natal", mas é originário, como outras formas de linguagem derivadas do latim, do latim natalis, que significa nascimento. Em alemão, Kreis significa "círculo". O segundo "s" pode ter sido adicionado apenas para pronúncia. O nome de Noel pode ser uma referência ao seu papel na história. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, ele receve uma na "vida" ou "nascimento" quando ele chega em Valhalla, e é dado à ele chance de mudar o destino do mundo. Seu nome justapõe com o de Yeul, já que "Yeul" é outra palavra para Natal. Noel, junto com Caius, não usa o mesmo formato de nomenclatura de outros moradores de Pulse, como Oerba Yun Fang, Oerba Dia Vanille e Paddra Nsu-Yeul. Eles usam um formato onde vem primeiro o nome de sua aldeia, em seguida, o deu seu clã e o seu próprio, mas Noel tem primeiro o seu próprio, e em seguida vem seu nome de família, como as pessoas de Cocoon. A razão pode ser devido a Noel ser um descendente de habitantes de Cocoon. Um dos caçadores no Archylte Steppe visitados durante os acontecimentos de Final Fantasy XIII-2 afirma que a tribo foi formada por grupos de antigos cidadãos de Cocoon que se cansaram de depender de fal'Cie e máquinas. Seu nome é pronunciado "Nol" em inglês, em vez do inglês normal, "No-el", ou o francês, "No-al". Na versão japonesa, no entanto, seu nome é "ノエル" (Noeru/No-el). Trivialidades *Noel compartilha certas características com Oerba Yun Fang, que foi feita originalmente como um personagem masculino, com ele tendo uma personaldiade arrogante e direta, dificuldades para lembrar de seu passado, roupas tribais com uma paleta de cores semelhantes, uma arma dupla vermelha que também pode ser usada como uma lança, e sua Full ATB Skill é realizada usando a lança. *Noel aparece na [http://pt-br.finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:500th_Dengeki_capa.jpg capa 500 da Dengeki] junto de Lightning, Serah, Noctis, Machina Kunagiri e Rem Tokimiya, com todos sendo personagens da série Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy. *Em um Live Trigger em Nova Bodhum de 3 AF, Noel afirma que sua comida favorita é Adamantoise, mesmo eles não estando presentes em seu mundo de origem. *O [http://lightningreturns.com/ site oficial] de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII mostra o sobrenome de Noel como "Kreissel" para as versões inglesas e francesa do site. *O vídeo World music Vol.01_LRFFXIII_ルクセリオ contem o logo de Luxerion com a silhueta de Noel. *Noem é o único personagem jogável permanente na trilogia de Final Fantasy XIII que nunca foi um l'Cie antes ou durante do jogo. *Após a batalha contra Noel em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, o povo de Luxerion irá ocasionalmente mencioná-lo lutando contra monstros, chamando-o de Blue Blaze. Ele pode ser encontrado nos seguintes locais em Luxerion sob certas condições. **Atravessar a barreira de bilhetes na estação Norte irá resultar em Noel andando nela em direção à cidade. Esta situação esta disponível entre 21:00-00:00. **Atravessar a barreira de bilhetes na estação Sul irá resultar em Noel andando nela em direçao ao distrito de Warehouse. Esta situação está disponível entre 16:00-19:00. **Andar pelas escadas na Pilgrim's Passage irá resultar em Noel aparecendo perto da Torre do Relógio. Esta situação está disponível entre 3:00-6:00. *A arma de Noel se ele é confrontado no Dia 8 ou depois em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII é chamado Endless Paradox ("Paradoxo Eterno"). Refere-se ao final de Final Fantasy XIII-2, onde Caius diz que Noel terá que suportar o "paradoxo eterno". Referências en:Noel Kreiss de:Noel Kreiss fr:Noel Kreiss pl:Noel Kreiss Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIII-2 Categoria:Personagens de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII